


Eliot has some issues with his cousin

by reject_sheep



Category: Leverage, Psych
Genre: idiot character gets his comeuppance, there is some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reject_sheep/pseuds/reject_sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eliot has had enough of Shawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliot has some issues with his cousin

When he was fifteen, Eliot spent two weeks in California visiting his uncle. Unfortunately, this meant he also had to visit his cousin.

Shawn was, according to Eliot’s father, a special young man. He had a gift. Actually, Eliot’s father admitted that his brother had basically forced the “gift” on Shawn.

Henry was Eliot’s favorite relative. Eliot spent all year working on the things Henry taught him, and he looked forward to learning more when he visited. Shawn, on the other hand, didn’t work at it at all.

It made Eliot furious.

When Shawn used his knowledge to sneak into the girls’ locker room and spy on them after a swimming class, Eliot decided he’d had enough.

There was one thing Eliot’s father was better at than Henry was, and that was fighting. Eliot also paid attention to his father, and felt like he was getting the hang of creating serious mayhem. Or getting out of it. This was definitely a “warning” sort of situation.

Shawn thought he was being absolutely stealthy. Actually, Eliot had heard him crawl out of the air vent, jump into the empty room on the south side of the gym, and open the window to crawl out. So he was waiting when Shawn hit the path, and Shawn was completely unprepared for the fist that caught him in the gut.

Unfortunately, Eliot hadn’t quite mastered consistently hitting an opponent in the solar plexus, so Shawn got back up much faster than Eliot had planned for.

"You don’t do that, Shawn."

"Whatever. Girls love me." Shawn took a swing, which Eliot avoided, but then he kicked, and made contact with Eliot’s knee. That almost knocked Eliot down, but he’d been practicing, so it just made him wobble for a second. Long enough for Shawn to think maybe he had a chance.

Eliot hit the smug little shit in the face, even though he knew it was a bad idea. There was a satisfying amount of blood, which made him feel a little better about how much his knuckles hurt.

Shawn screamed.

That was when Henry and Eliot’s father showed up — they’d been waiting in the parking lot to pick the boys up for dinner. Henry looked at Eliot, who made eye contact and didn’t blink too much. Then he looked at Shawn, who was covered in blood and whimpering slightly. “Gonna have to work on you, boy. Eliot. You don’t do this again.”

"Yessir."

They got in separate cars. Eliot’s father took him out for ice cream. Eliot did eventually ask what Uncle Henry had said to Shawn, sixteen years later when he was back in town on a job.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I only write fragments. Sorry? Eventually I may do more, as I suspect Gus and Hardison would be hilarious together.


End file.
